gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Misty
American |affiliations = Luigi Goterelli Joey Leone Mickey Hamfists 8-Ball Mike Asuka Kasen |vehicles = BF Injection |businesses = Prostitution |voice = Kim Gurney (GTA III) None (GTA A) }} Misty is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in both Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and Grand Theft Auto Advance (set in 2000), as well as a cameo appearance as an object in Grand Theft Auto Vice City (set in 1986). Misty is a prostitute working for Luigi Goterelli at his nightclub, Luigi's Sex Club 7, in the Red Light District of Portland, Liberty City. Biography 2000 Mike drives Misty and two other female prostitutes to "high-rolling" clients, on orders from 8-Ball, in an attempt to find out information about the death of Vinnie. She later moves to Staunton Island and begins working for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen, meeting Mike again when is sent by Asuka to deal with a pimp who had been stalking some of her girls. 2001 By 2001, Misty has returned to living on Portland, and begun to work for Luigi Goterelli at his club, Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District. She has also become the "regular girl" of prominent Leone Family member and mechanic Joey Leone, an associate of Goterelli's. She first meets Claude when he is sent to pick her up from Sweeney General Hospital and return her to the club. Claude and Misty meet once more when he drives her to Joey Leone's garage in Trenton. The two meet on one final occasion, when Claude is employed by Joey Leone to kill Mike Forelli, a prominent member of the Forelli Family. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Luigi's Girls *Drive Misty For Me *Mike Lips Last Lunch ;GTA Advance *Ill Repute *Bad Pimpin' ;GTA Online *You can choose Misty as a mother of the player in Grand Theft Auto Online, if you purchased the Collectors Edition of Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia *Misty is in many ways similar to Grand Theft Auto IV's character Lola Del Rio. They are both prostitutes that are featured in nearly every promotional artwork for their respective games. The only difference is that Lola is an unseen character and was only used to promote the game, while Misty did appear in GTA III and GTA Advance. *During the missions Luigi's Girls and Drive Misty For Me, the player can have Misty attack other non-playable characters by attacking them. Misty also makes statements such as "Leave me alone! Hey!". *Misty is viewed as something of a mascot for Grand Theft Auto III due to her prominent role in the game's promotion. *A bar named Misty's appears in San Fierro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which may be a reference to Misty. *During Luigi's mission Luigi's Girls, once you pick Misty up you can hear that she pronounces her own name as "Mitsy." This is likely a developer oversight. *Misty is the only prostitute in the GTA series to appear in more than one game. *Misty is the first named prostitute to be introduced in the GTA series. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, aside from custom parents, Misty can be selected as a special parent, alongside Niko Bellic, Claude, and John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. Gallery Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty's Grand Theft Auto Advance Artwork Misty-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Misty for Grand Theft Auto III Misty-GTAA.png|Misty in the mission Ill Repute Luigi'sGirls-GTAIII2.JPG|Claude picking up Misty during Luigi's Girls DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII3.JPG|Misty walking to Claude's car during Drive Misty For Me DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi telling Claude about Misty. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII2.JPG|Claude about to pick up Misty DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII4.JPG|Claude about to drop Misty off at Joey's. Misty-GTAOnline.png|Misty modded to be playable in Grand Theft Auto V Navigation de:Misty es:Misty pl:Misty Misty Misty Misty Category:Prostitutes Category:Characters in GTA Online